topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Dr. Gretchen
Origin: Vampire Hunter D Alias/Aka: Noble Killer, The Woman who should never have been Born Classification: Vampire, Greater Noble Threat level: Tiger, Possibly Demon via her Poison range Age: Over 13,000 Years Old Gender: Female Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, & 7; Nobles are eternal, ageless, and undead immortals who can survive even after getting their regen negged), Regeneration (At least High; Nobles can regenerate even after getting their protons vaporized by Anti-Proton weapons), Resurrection, Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, & Power Bestowal (Nobles can bite anyone to make them their servant vampire thereby changing the latter's physiology, controlling their will and soul, and bestowing them with most of their powers if not all of it), Hypnotism & Sleep Inducement (Nobles can put someone into deep sleep as well as hypnotise them with a mere glance or gesture), Aura (Nobles radiate a ghastly aura), Paralysis & Fear Inducement (Nobles can paralyse beings with their hypnotic abilities and moreover, their presence can induce fear amongst any being), Animal Manipulation (Nobles can easily control any wild animal or monster with a glance or gesture) Telepathy & Telekinesis (Nobles were stated to have Cryptesthesia and Psychic powers), Stealth Mastery (Nobles can be very stealthy to the point their running makes no sound and they can walk on water bodies without even causing any ripples), Flight (Type 3; Nobles can glide like birds in the sky), Minor Plant Manipulation (Flowers coming in contact with the nobles can wither away unless they are made by Nobility themselves), Perpetual Power Growth (The powers of a Noble grows throughout the years), Shapeshifting (Nobles can shapeshift themselves into Fire Dragons, Gases, Darkness, Mists, and even Rainbows), Black Magic (Nobility are known for performing Black Magic Arts but it's unknown how they do it), Life Manipulation (Nobles can bestow life as well as Regenerative abilities to non-living things via Sorcery), Weapon Mastery (Nobles were stated to be specialists in combat including swordsmanship), Can Survive in Space, Healing (Can heal others and even wounds that negate nobility regeneration), Body Control, & Illusion Creation (Can put spells which can control anyone as her puppet or create illusions for someone), Poison Manipulation (Her lifeblood is so toxic and potent, that it withered away Ann's Flowers despite the same technique being able to affect Roland and Lefty. Moreover, her poison is so toxic that it tortured Nobles for all of eternity despite Nobles not being capable of dying from poison), Transmutation (Her poison can cause the "Daybreak" effect which results in the target being transmuted completely into a mini Sun), Resistances to Extreme Heat & Magma Manipulation (Extreme Heat of at least upto 50,000°C are of no consequence for Nobles and they can easily swim through Magma with temperature over 2000°C casually without being affected at all), Shadow Manipulation (Nobles cast no shadows at all), Radiation (Nobles are unaffected by Radiations), Ice Manipulation (Nobles can easily survive in the cold vacuum of space for an indefinite amount of time where the temperature is -270°C), Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, & Soul Manipulation, Hypnotism, Paralysis, Fear Inducement & Sleep Inducement (Nobles can fight each other without getting affected by their basic standard abilities such as the "Kiss of Nobility" or their paralysis, hypnotism, fear inducement, and sleep inducement), Poison Manipulation (Regular poisons and toxins are not fatal for Nobles as their biology can cleanse away the toxins from their body but they can still be affected by Nobility poisons which are extremely potent enough to put them in a coma. Dr. Gretchen has an absurd level of Resistance to Toxins where even her own poisons that can torture other nobles and put them in coma for eternity have no effect on her), Absorption, Life Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, & Energy Manipulation (Can resist the effects of Lady Ann's powers), Empathic Manipulation (Can fight D without being affected by his "Unearthly Beauty") Physical strength: At least Wall Level Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Wall (Comparable to other Nobles) Durability: At least Large Building Speed: At least Supersonic Intelligence: At least Hyper Genius (Comparable to other Greater Nobles) Stamina: Very High Range: At least Melee, Several Miles via her Toxins Weakness: Like most Vampires, can be Killed by driving a Stake through the Heart. Sunlight affects her badly and is lethal for her kind. Like other nobles, water too is a big problem where rain can heavily affect Vampires and even waist-deep water is enough to drown them Standard equipment: Her Toxins and Sunlight Sheilding Category:Vampire Hunter D Category:Vampire Category:Character Category:Female Category:Dark attribute Category:Evil Category:Light novel Category:Weapons user Category:Melee weapon user Category:Plant element manipulator Category:Flying Category:Magic user Category:Poison/Drug user Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Sonic speeds Category:Shapeshifter Category:Threat level Tiger Category:Threat level Demon Category:Current Threat level: Tiger